Sweet Sorrows
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Time is a funny thing. Eternal but short lived. We felt bad when Kagome fell into the well and went through the chaos of feudal Japan. But now we've found a 2nd victim. Due to a desire, a little magic and her ancestors, boom Sage Kururugi has found herself trying to adapt. Falling for a certain someone...then returning just as fast as she came. Forced to part...or so we think


Sweet Sorrows

 **Author Notes(Mako): Yay I found my inuyasha game~ Ok so i got back into it and I was questioning how to get this ending and I somehow miraculously got it...**

 **only downside is I went through such a long amount of effort for the full friendship and endings thing. Buttttt at the same time it became my easiest time of playing the game so yippe! I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Kakaju...a man of mysteries. He taught her so much. Utsugi a woman of enchantments. Everything she could be, one day would be. To think that she was related to these great people. Both known in the ways of mystical power, yet have such a huge amount of humanity, it was a blessing to be their descendant.

When Sage Kururugi first came to this time period she was a wreck. All she had to do when she was at home was get dressed and help out with the festival after getting something in the storage room.

Did that happen? No, oh no, things just couldn't go right for the shy, quiet girl. She had to trip and fall into a warphole that sent her like 500 years back into the past. But that's not all, her phone doesn't work, yeah you heard me it doesn't work, so she couldn't call her bro Michiru, her mum and pops were unavailable.

What's next you may ask? She gets chased by crazy old people. She just couldn't get a break, it wasn't until nearly getting eaten and becoming a red firework that things started calming down. Becaussseeeeee Sage meets dog man! Inuyasha, our favorite hot headed pooch~

Who brings our poor victim to the ever so humble Kaede and Kagome. Being more sympathetic to her situation did what they could to calm the girl. Eventually teaming up and becoming buddy buddy. There was a share of comedy(Shippo disguising himself as Kagome, making Sage think she was seeing twins.)

Frightful moments(Sango getting pissy over Miroku, or Zombie Soldiers hunting them down.) And even some touching, times of peace(Helping Rin pick flowers and cook boar.) These were cherished memories to Sage, she who in the modern times has felt so isolated, alone.

But to be honest, had she not met Kakaju, her great great grandfather, she wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes in combat. No matter where they went, trouble and fighting followed. So when it was discovered that she could harness the power of the Shikigami, she became a force to be reckoned with.

However she was still so confused. Often she would question her purpose. _'Why am I here?'_ She never had an confidence in herself. She looked dull, ordinary, short brown hair, dark eyes that were considered black, too skinny from anxiety. And a timid personality...it was no wonder her friends from the present made fun of her.

No first kiss, no date, no boyfriends. Nada nada nunca. Now looking at her, thinking of a piercing gaze, silver hair that flowed like a river in the wind and a face of an angel. Though possessed a heart of a demon. It was so odd to her, whenever she was in need of help, he was always there for her. Coming to her rescue.

Granted her friends came as well when she was in danger. Heck even Kikyo saved her a time or two. Sesshōmaru had no reason, no obligation to come to her aid. All too often her thoughts were on the dog demon. He was a puzzle and she did what she could to unlock her secrets.

Of course she was too nervous and like a spazz she is, was always unable to have a decent conversation with the guy. So when she saw him standing there, by her side, as she desperately tried to hold in tears with the deaths of her ancestors.

It became a great comfort, knowing that even with his stone expressionless face, she wasn't alone, that he was by her side. He protected her, defended her from Jakens insults and allowed for fun time with the child under his care. She felt something for him. Yeah it was official she was crushing on him big time.

Certainly obvious to Kagome, Sango and Miroku had their suspicions. Shippo kept Inuyasha in the dark~ When she started glowing and was forced into giving her goodbyes.

She just felt it deep in her heart. That unless it was Kagome, she'd probably never see her dear friends again. Being brave she was honest and knew to make these last words count. Biting back the tears but failing painfully she choked out what she had to say.

 **"Th-thank you everyone. For your friendship, every second I had here with you all engraved itself into my heart. No matter where, no matter when I'll never forget the journey we've had. Sesshōmaru...when I first met you I thought you were cold, heartless even..."**

Interrupted by Jaken he was ready to wack her vanishing body.

Well until you know who intervened. She managed a small smile. **"Now however I see...you're kindness, your compassion. I am truly grateful to have met you and everyone here. My only regret..."** The light blinds everyone, making them turn their heads away.

She disappears from sight, with her final words echoing through all.

... **"is I wish I could've stayed longer."** When she woke up and found herself back at the storage house. Immediately she sprinted outside, finding herself home, big crystals fell from her cheeks. _'I'm home.'_ But her crying face, she was leaking due to sadness instead of joy.

A little girl quickly helped sooth her pain. **"Why don't we make a wish on the doll. If we write the name of the person we wanna see, and drop it in the fire, we can see them again."** By reminding her of the festival's origins and legends. She saw the symbol of the circled star and smiled.

Taking the sweet girl by the hand, they each took a doll, writing down a wish and tossing them into the bright inferno growing in front of them. _'I'm happy for you Utsugi.'_

 **"Oof!"** Suddenly she felt a shove. **"Move it."** That deep distant voice. Out of reflex she swiveled around...searching. **"Sesshōmaru?!"** Her hopes dashed instantly. Not seeing him. **"Yeah, as if he'd be here."** Not at all noticing that he's closer then she thinks.

It becomes clear when she faces herself back towards the fire. Finding gold warm eyes and silver hair reminding her of the moon. Cold on the surface but always lighting your way, guiding you home. Both stand gazing at the soaring flames, side by side, hands intertwining. No words were in need to be said

Parting was such a sweet sweet sorrow...

Not anymore suckers~ The end

 **Author Notes: Yesh i finished it~ Not what I intended but who cares, this was good in my opinion. No flames, but helpful criticisms that are indeed fair or honest opinions with reasons/explanations would be appreciated. Thnx guys this was fun! Tchao for now!**


End file.
